Usually, in common commercial aircraft curtain rails that hold separation curtains are tailored to fit into individual separation regions that provide a separation between adjacent cabin zones, for example between a passenger zone, a galley area or another passenger zone. Usually, a separation curtain may be supported on a curtain rail that extends over a spatially delimited passageway and may thereby extend in a lateral and a longitudinal direction, depending on the actual position of cabin elements that form the passage and to which the curtain rail is connected. As the cabin configuration is highly individual and may define a number of differently designed passageways throughout the cabin a large number of different curtain rail shapes exist. Consequently, late changes in the design of cabin configurations may lead to the necessity of a modification or a complete re-design of a curtain rail.
In WO 2009/115378 A1 curtain header panels are disclosed that comprises a plane base surface that is horizontally mountable in an aircraft cabin, into which base plane two or more parallel holder rails are integrated. Curtain rail holder bodies may be arrested in individual positions in these holder rails, which holder bodies then support the curtain rail. Hence, the curtain rail, especially a linear or longitudinal curtain rail, may be fixed in a variable orientation.